Mercenary Side
General Info The Mercenary Side is a side that provides services to every other side, in exchange for money. We remain impartial, any side is welcome. Talk to Hollow, the leader, or Goldie, the deputy, if you are interested in their services. Rules: * Do not interfere with other's businesses, unless what they are doing is harming the overall livelihood of the Mercenary Side * All services need to be run through with the leader, Hollow, before it can be set up. * Allow no prejudice to come in the way of whatever you do. Services are open to all sides in the war, and anyone can hire a Mercenary. * People who want to hire a Mercenary must swear to not disturb the actions of those in the base. They come to discuss their business, and leave. They will be called back so that they can confirm their service when it is done. * Price will be assigned by the Mercenary, since they are the best judge of their service. However, if majority of the side thinks the price is too exorbitant, the Mercenary will have to lower it. * Payments can be given afterwards, but services must be paid. If a service remains unpaid for too long, the Mercenaries will need to pay that person a visit. * To join the side, summon Hollow over or knock on the Merc Side door. * If encountered in the field. (Merc Side characters can still run around and interact with others in other threads) you can make a transaction right there and then, and pay later. This is only for services that can be used in battle. * Mercenaries will always have a right to decline offers, but it is not recommended in the early stages of this Side. Members Forumers * Onomatopoiea Flipsides * Misty Heart * Goldie Mega-evolutions * N/A OCs * Hollow * Vega * Monochrome * Mirai * Neveah * Manalith * Cerise * Hanoi * Eyana * Peach * Lucien * Ashi * Aisu * Aremia * Ayana * Cleora Familiars * Monaca Appearance The base is located in a dusty and barren terrain, the border of the coniferous forest at least several yards away. The dusty, mucky beige sand is blown around by the wind, giving the base an "apocalyptic" feel. \ The main color scheme of the base is maroon and gray. The entire compound is surrounded by huge, thick maroon walls. This maroon-colored iron is used all over the base. The walls are completely sleek, except for a few small areas where bolted bands of metal stabilize the towering wall. Even if someone were to climb the walls, they would soon meet another obstacle. Hollow uses a permanent coating of her magic, which reverses any and every spell, to surround the entire base in a gleaming dome. It looks like the iridescent surface of a bubble, but is neither thin nor fragile. In order to pass by the walls, one must be a magically-enhanced being of sorts, or must have used some sort of magic. Any trace of magic that tries to pass through the barrier is flung into the forest nearby. The effect may be delayed, but it will always eventually happen. The only notable feature on the circular wall is the Gate; the only entrance in. The gate is gigantic, taking up at least six yards across, and reaches up halfway to the top of the wall. The gate is the same color, since it was made of the same metal. The gate is rectangle, and it almost never opens completely; after all, most of the members are fairly human sized (with the exception of Aisu). The gate opens from (if you were facing the gate, going by your perspective) the left side, inching slowly open from left to right. Normally, Hollow/Vega only opens the gate so that the newest member/client can only barely slip through. About halfway up the gate, on the interior, there is a platform. The platform is suspended, with a gray, stone floor and maroon handrails. There is a flight of stairs stemming off the right side, connecting to the floor of the hall below. On this platform, the intercom is located. Pressing on the button, the speaker's voice is transmitted to a speaker on the left side of the gate, so that the new recruit can hear the leader/deputy. Also, on the right side of the gate, there is a strange panel. Inside is a mechanism that can open the door from the outside. So far, only Hollow, Vega, and Goldie know how to operate the mechanism to get inside on their own. The first thing one sees when entering through the door, is the Shopping Hall. The ceiling is impossibly high. In the living quarters and public areas of the base, the high ceiling is because there's another floor. In the Shopping Hall, the second floor has been removed to allow much more space. Corinthian-style pillars hold up the ceiling on each side, separating the stalls. The length of the hall is impressive, and many of the spots haven't been filled yet. Each stall is rather small; for a workspace or storage room, there is a cavity in the wall behind the stall, available for the owner's use. The stall is about 5 feet wide and high enough that humanoids can stand up straight and not touch the fabric covering. There is an fabric overhang for every stall that functions as a type of roof. There is a wooden counter spanning most of the front section, leaving a small space at the end for the shopkeeper to move in and out of their stall. The feel of the Shopping Hall is very Roman-esque. The floor is white and black marble, arranged in a checker pattern, The pillars, as stated before, are Corinthian-themed. They are about 2 feet in diameter, separating the shops. The shops are like alcoves in the wall; the stall inside the actual hall isn't that big, but the cavity in the wall is plenty large, though not any taller. The walls are slightly curved at the sides, giving the appearance of a giant cylinder on its side. The ceiling is also white marble, as are the walls. The lights are installed in the "spine", or the along very middle of the ceiling. The lights are yellow, giving the place a more warm feel. At the very end of the Shopping Hall, there are two door. The doors are also made of the maroon metal, and lie about 2 feet away from each other. Both doors go into the same hallway. The code for the door is 11037. The floor of the hallway is a natural stone gray. The width of the hallway, from left to right, is about 2 yards. On either side, there are white doors with small windows in the top quadrant. These rooms are storagerooms. They are smaller than the ones in the heart of the base, mostly to put frequently used or about to be used products. At the end of this hallway, a twin set of maroon doors leads into the Main Hall. The combination for this door is 3173. The Main Hall also has a large ceiling; at least, half of it does. If you were to look from the bottom of the room, here are the aspects. In the front of the room, the second floor has been carved away. The shape looks like a U, where the two tips end near the clock. The "Clock" is a huge analog clock that Vega installed into the front. It's located in the top quadrant of the front wall, and is quite huge; maybe about the size of the circular glass in the Notre Dame structure. The clock has a golden rim, with a slightly browned clock face. The numerals are ink black and written in Roman numerals. The clock hands share the same gold color as the rim. Down, an ovular window has been carved into the covering of the clock, and covered with glass. This results in a cool effect where the members can see the inner gears of the clock turning, clicking, and grinding away. The clock is accurate. The wall is covered in a polished wood, making the clock appear slightly old-fashioned and steampunk-esque. To represent the distance from the clock to the two "tips" of the second floor that extend toward the clock. The second floor has a railing on the rim of the U-shape, and there are two walkways on either side of the curve that almost reach the clock. It stops at about 6 feet away; a determined member might be able to lean on the rails and touch the clock face. On the second floor, there is a more familiar-looking kitchen. There is a stove, fridge, freezer, microwave, counter, oven, and a myriad of different cooking tools. This particular metal is normal colored; silver. There are two round, wooden tables with matching chairs; four per table. Members can sit in these tables and stare at the clock while eating food. There are two doors on either side of the 2nd floor wall, where members can go into the rest of the 2nd floor. The 2nd floor is designated for private rooms; personal rooms for each member, with a bed, bathroom, desk, etc. Also, personal storages -- meant to be filled with personal items -- are kept on this floor. Each member gets a key to this personal storage. Other than that, the 2nd floor ends at the tips of the "U". It doesn't extend any farther in that direction. On the first floor of the Main Hall, the floor is still a stone gray. The front of the room holds a wooden stage with a microphone set up and ready. The stage is a half-circle, jutting out from the wooden wall. The stage is located beneath the giant clock face. In front of the stage, several picnic tables are set up. The style is wooden and circular, like the ones upstairs, with matching chairs; still four per table. Under the "U" shape of the second floor, all the way to the bottom of the room, there is a cafeteria. There's a silver door leading in to the rectangular room. Inside, there are microwaves, ovens, stoves, fridges, freezers, various cooking tools, etc. On the wall nearer to the stage, there is a window to the left side. (still going by your perspective, if you were staring at it) A metal counter is erected over the elongated window, where food can be lined up and ready for taking. Anyone who wants to cook in the cafeteria can cook, provided that they actually know what they're doing. The picnic tables extend all the way to right in front of the cafeteria counter. There is a couple feet of space for a line to form. The stage is where Hollow, Vega, Goldie, or anyone with something important to share can announce. The members sit at the picnic tables, listening in on the announcement that spreads all over the base. There is a system of tunnels and speakers that transmit sound into every room in the base; the same system that transfers water, waste, etc. The walls of the base are metal, with various gears placed sporadically. The gears are constantly turning, and Vega spends a considerable amount of time inspecting each gear. The floor is almost always stone gray, with the exception of bedrooms and living rooms where a gray carpet is placed on the ground. On either side of the clock, on the first floor, there is a maroon door leading to the rest of the first floor for the base. The first floor is filled with public spaces; for example, living rooms filled with couches where everyone can take a cup of coffee and chat. There are bean bag couches too, as well as a TV that transmits local news. There are small coffee tables in the living rooms. The Shopping Hall doors lead to a tunnel, which leads to the double doors leading to the Main Hall. Now, when one enters through these doors, they end up in the middle of the right side of the Main Hall. To the left of the entrance, there is a metal staircase leading directly to the 2nd floor. Keep going and you'll still be on the first floor. Upon first entering the room, the clock is to your right and the cafeteria is to your left, not directly though; just general direction. That's the complete description of the main areas of the base! The private rooms and storage rooms are rather monotone and plain, but your character can spice it up with their own furnishings. Shops and Services Services Hollow's Service: Dismantler * Current Status: OPEN * Description: Hollow is a mercenary for hire. If you pay her, she will fight for you temporarily. For a smaller price, she will also reverse any one spell Misty Heart's Service: Assassin * Current Status: Open * Description: Misty Heart can kill or stalk any person if you pay her. She can also main and put people in comas. Stalking costs the least, then putting people in comas, then maiming, then killing. How long she will stalk people depends on how much money you give her. Mirai's Service: '''Mercenary * Current Status: OPEN * Description: Mirai can fight with you temporarily in exchange for money. Mirai can be hired to kill, hurt, and spread discord on a certain side. She specializes in stealth, since she looks like a little girl. '''Neveah's Service: Assassin * Current Status: Open * Description: She will be able to attempt assassination on someone if paid in special magic items. If the assassination succeeds, then request or just pay her in an item with magic OR a large amount of coins. If the assassination fails, the client will not have to pay. Cerise's Service: Assassin * Current Status: Open * Description: Cerise can track down and kill anyone, probably by luring them with her outside charm. She could also fight for you for a more expensive price. She can also heal minor injuries immediately for a small price. Manalith's Service: Assasin * Current Status: Open * Description:Manalith is a mercenary for hire. If you pay her right, she will assassinate someone for you. If you pay her right, but she doesn't feel it, she will mortally wound someone. No animal assassinations allowed here! * Manalith also sells these weapons ** Knives ** Poison Darts ** Poison Swords ** Poison Knives ** Poison Daggers ** Daggers Hanoi's Service: Espionage and Assassin-for-hire * Current Status: CLOSED -- ON A JOB * Description: Hanoi will spy on any side and report back for information, or take any assassination job, for the right price. Aisu's Service: '''Mercenary and Assassin * Current Status: Open * Description: Aisu will fight for anyone temporarily in exchange for money, treasure, or magical items. He will also assassinate anyone for the right price, although a customer will not have to pay him if his attempt was unsuccessful. '''Shops Vega's Shop * Current Status: OPEN * Description: A weapons store, which sells all manners of weapons. New items may be added as time goes on, as well as non weapon items. Weapons can be commissioned. * Items for sale: Ask Vega for more information Monochrome's Shop * Current Status: Open * Description: This shop sells familiars of all kinds. Ask Monochrome if you want an animal other than the ones listed, and you can also ask her about the animals listed * Items for Sale ** Griffin ** Pocket Dragon ** Hyena ** Wolf ** Tiger ** Basilisk ** Miniature Unicorn ** Miniature Pegasus ** Abalone Turtle ** Set Animal Cerise's Healing Hut * Current Status: All four patients open. * Description:A healing hut, with expert healing instruments inside. She has four beds for four patients. Relatives are not allowed to enter. She can do minor injuries to fatal injuries, but will probably not be there for long as she works both as an assassin and healer. She has a small teleportation box to take you to her immediate location, but she would probably be fighting or something, and her services would have to be hasty. * Items for Sale: Her healing services. Peach's Shop & Services * Current Status: Open * Description: Peach's shop sells mostly robots, but she sells her other inventions too. She also offers services, such as healing((She is a doctor as well)) and assassinations. Like the others, she is paid in treasure, but being a vampire, she also accepts payments of blood or organs, preferably dragon. Peach is quite flexible when it comes to business. * Items For Sale: Healing services, assassination services, see Peach about items in shop. Cleora's Mechanics Shop * Current Status: Open * Description: Cleora sells all manner of mechanical devices, from transports to small mechanical trinkets. She'll also do repairs and upgrades, as well as build stuff to your specifications. She accepts all sorts of payment, from multiple forms of currency to barter of equal value. * Items For Sale: Mechanical devices, repairs, weapon upgrades Category:Sides